Monstruo
by joya blanca
Summary: Chip buscando a su "nuevo mejor amigo" se topara con una situacion inesperada. Sontails (tails x sonic o en este caso tails x sonic the werehog o si lo prefieren sonic the werehog x tails)


Monstruo

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... (Ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

Sonic the Werehog x Tails

* * *

Era otra noche de luna, otra noche en la que Sonic, el simpático/arrogante erizo azul al que todos aman, se convierte en aquella criatura mitad lobo/mitad erizo.

Desde que Doctor Eggman al tratar de robarle dolorosamente los poderes que las esmeraldas chaos le otorgan, accidentalmente lo infundio con la energía negativa de Dark Gaia, una bestia dormida desde la creación.

Ahora durante las noches Sonic trasformado en Werehog camina por las calles buscando la cura junto a light Gaia, más conocido como "chip"…el hermano de Dark Gaia, una pequeña criatura tan antigua como el mundo, originalmente amnésico y actualmente…"mejor amigo de Sonic"

-¡cállate!, solo porque mi Sonic sea un monstruo ahora…ejem….solo porque su nueva transformación seaaaaaaaaaa…"diferente, no te da derecho a decir que el….

-¡te digo que es verdad!

* * *

Amy Rose la auotdeclarada "novia de Sonic The Hedgehog" en un restaurante comía con Chip, lo que esta criatura purpura tan pequeña como Cream The Rabbit le estaba contando, era sencillamente una locura.

-Amy, te juro por los dioses que me concibieron que lo que digo es...

-¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

La eriza rosada al ver que todos la miraban trato de esconderse detrás de un menú, mientras el asustadizo todo poderoso con terror a los fantasmas, temblaba bajo la mesa.

Ok, desde que su "novio" se convierte en esa cosa que le es tan grande que ella le llega al hombro, ha estado "raro"….¡pero jamás ese tipo de "raro"!

Más calmada, la princesa del reino Rose pidió un vaso de agua, el cual la calmo bastante…Regresando a su mirada dulce.

-He estado el tiempo suficiente con chicos para saber que a veces a ustedes les gusta las bromas, solo porque has ayudado tanto a mi sonikku , no te voy a dar un golpe de mazo….pero si vuelves a mencionar siquiera una palabra de la…. "bromita"….hm.

La chica rosada con mira psicopática, apretó el vaso hasta producirle una grieta…El ser purpura tragando saliva, temblando asintió con la cabeza…En todos sus eones nunca antes se había enfrentado a una chica que le diera más miedo que los fantasmas.

-muy bien….oh que tarde es, mejor me voy al mercado, quiero tener hot dog con chili listos para cuando mi Sonic llegue de su carrera, ji, ji,ji…nos vemos chip.

El ser aun temblando decidió corresponder la despedida, no quería más problemas con esta loca..

-…..m.m…nn…..n…n…nos vemos luego.

La eriza dando saltitos salió del restaurante, dejando a chip con la sensación de que probablemente, no fue una de sus mejores ideas contarle lo "que vio"...

* * *

Flas Back

Era una de muchas noches de luna llena, como siempre chip estaba buscando a su nuevo amigo...

-uf….debo ponerle un Chip rastreador a ese chico.

Cielos, ser el amigo de un erizo/lobo no era sencillo, él nunca se va a buscar, tú tienes que encontrarlo….Tan lento como esa susodicha forma debería ser fácil además de que light gaia tenía alas…..Sin embargo la realidad era otra..

-lento como tortuga pero sabe esconderse.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un tipo taaaaaaaannn notorio, fuera capaz de esconderse?...Él se tranquilizó, solo era otra noche de luna llena en que temporalmente se escapaba de él.

* * *

Volando hasta tarde, en las afueras de la ciudad encontró una cueva…era oscura…

-¿hola?... ¿hay alguien ahí?... ¿hola?

Con el corazón en la boca, indeciso miro a ambos lados….Tranquilo Chip, es una cueva, en las cuevas no llegan los fantasmas. Armándose de valor penetro la penumbra de aquella tenebrosa cueva, esperando lo que sea...

* * *

-yep, tienes razón…chip es un gran amigo….huelo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-un olor familiar que…no importa.

En el fondo estaba Sonic The Werehog con tails cruzándose de brazos…Al ver tal escena, el purpura usando sus poderes elimino su aroma, escondiéndose detrás de una roca… ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos aquí?, ¿Por qué tails estaba tan cómodo sentado en las piernas del erizo/lobo? Light estaba consciente que esos dos tenían una amistad de años….llámenlo anticuado pero en su época uno no se tomaba ese tipo de licencias con sus amigos.

-dime, ¿Chip es tu "nuevo mejor amigo" como todo el mundo dice?

-vah, no te pongas así.

El zorro levantando una ceja, dejo de cruzarse de brazos a ponerse las manos en las caderas….Visiblemente molesto.

-¿así como?

El Werehog lo miro con arrogancia.

-te conozco desde hace años, se cuándo estas celoso…

Sonic lo olio, provocando en el rubio un temblor….Light estaba casi seguro, que aquel temblor no fue por miedo.

-….también puedo olerlo.

El sr. Prower dando un suspiro de aceptación…miro al ser peludo, en cuyas piernas estaba sentado.

-Ok, lo admito…..estoy celoso, ese tipo me agrada pero pasa tanto tiempo contigo que yo...

-¡joder!, escúchame bien tails, por que no lo voy a repetir…

¡¿Qué carajo estaba sucediendo aquí?! Ahora el lobo con una de sus garras, agarro con delicadeza el mentón del zorro, acercándolo a su boca con colmillos.

-…..es el mi amigo, mi gran amigo pero no es tu. Nunca será tu.

Chip tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar, cuando vio al oji azul besar a la bestia….El mecánico se lastimo un poco el labio con un colmillo, no le importo, solo parecían importarle a ambos profundizar el beso, se notaba que una lucha de lenguas se producía….La lengua del héroe lobuno era más larga, por lo que no le costó ganar.

* * *

Con algo de saliva, ambos se separaron para respirar…..Tails con mirada lujuriosa, se limpió la sangre con la lengua, de su herida superficial en su labio superior. La mirada de lujuria paso a la sorpresa cuando, sintió algo levantarse en el lugar donde estaba sentado….

-¿ese eres tú?

-je, ¿Quién más?

El hibrido lobo/erizo sonreía con deseo, relamiéndose los labios visiblemente excitado…..

-hace tiempo que nosotros…

-has estado despierto día y noche con la transformación y la des-transformación….deberíamos dejarlo para celebrar cuando derrotes a Dark Gaia.

-soy un buen chico, voy a ganar de todos modos.

Sonic sensualmente le lamio la oreja a quien durante años ha sido "su budy".

-Quiero celebrar mi victoria, ahora.

-te vas a agotar.

-nunca me agoto… (Paso su larga lengua por el cuello del rubio, quien no dejaba de gemir)... Dormí una siesta todo el día y me he comido el equivalente de un camión de hot dog…Energía tengo de sobra.

Light Gaia, Chip o como deseen llamarlo…Quería dejar de mirar, no lo lograba, era como ver un árbol de navidad…Sin importar ¿Cuánto trates?, no consigues apartar la vista de sus luces de colores.

* * *

El zorro se puso en cuatro patas, mientras el Werehog…Grande en "todo sentido", tomándolo de las dos colas, lo acercaba a el…Penetrándolo con cuidado (seguramente temiendo lastimarlo), el que era" montado", daba signos de dolor…El que "montaba" se mostró preocupado...

-¿tails?...uf, perdona estoy muy duro.

-mmmm…..no es nada, es que…..uf…uf…..eres mucho más grande de lo que estoy acostumbrado…..uf….solo ve lento hasta que me acostumbre, como en nuestra "primera vez"

"Más grande lo que estaba acostumbrado", "primera vez"…..Light no quería que sus pensamientos sonaran mojigatos, sin embargo… ¡¿ellos ya lo hacían desde antes?!...¿desde cuándo?..glup…..¿amy estará enterada de esto?...Sonic tendrá muchas explicaciones que dar.

Lentamente el "señor farsante" (como a shadow le gustaba llamar) inicio sus movimientos rítmicos, el mecánico lentamente pasaba del dolor al placer.

Por su rostro, al azul le costaba controlar sus instintos animales…Antes que su compañero le indicara que ya podía acelerar….

-GRRRRR..GRRRRRRRRRRRRR..GRRRRR.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….AAAAAAAAAAAA.

Dejo que sus impulsos sexuales se apoderara de el, soltando la colas que anteriormente tenía afirmadas, puso sus garras en el suelo. Acelerando la intensidad de sus movimientos, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más salvaje…Como un verdadero lobo en celo.

-AAAAAAAAA….OOOOO….SONIC…ERES TAN…AAAAAAAA.

Tails (quien a esas alturas, tampoco controlaba sus instintos salvajes) gritaba de placer, babeando pidiendo más…

-AAAAAAAA...OOO….AAA...MÁS…AAAAAAAAA…MÁS DURO…..AAAAAAAAA.

-GRRRRRRR…AAAAAA…OH TAILS…TU CULO ES TAN….AUUUUUUUUUUUUU...AAAA.

El lobo/erizo obediente obedeció, técnicamente…ejem….de verdad, saltando con fuerza entre esas dos colas, dejándose llevar por el enorme deseo de estar cada vez más adentro de ese zorro…Gritos y más gritos que se escuchaban por toda la cueva, terminando exhausto con un sonoro aullido.

* * *

Tanto el Werehog como el zorro respirando agitados, se separaron. El eterno enemigo de Dr. Eggman se acostó en el suelo satisfecho, dejando que el rubio se acostara sobre su pecho, dejando que el sueño les ganara, durmiendo juntos.…

Tiempo después, Sonic fue despertado por las típicas molestias de la des-trasformación, amanecía y su cuerpo lo sabía...

-AUUUUUUUUUUU…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El zorro vio a su compañero, angustiado de no poder hacer nada para evitarle tal dolor.

-¿sonic?

El renovado ser más veloz del mundo, recuperándose de los dolores, se levantó del piso. Dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su compañero.

-relax budy, Sonic a estas alturas ya está acostumbrado.

-no tienes por qué hacerte el rudo conmigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-lo sé.

El azul le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al amarillo, con una mirada arrogante junto con ponerse las puños cerrados en las caderas.

-yep, anoche estuve la con calificación máxima….Fue el mejor aniversario de mi vida.

-fue bueno, lo admito…para ser sincero nunca creí que llegaríamos a los 2 años de relación…..fue fabuloso lo que hicimos anoche pero si debes pasar por ese tremendo dolor todos los días/noches, entonces prefiero no tenerlo.

-¿eres sordo o qué?...ya te lo dije, soy un buen chico, voy a ganar de todos modos…Si te tranquiliza, Chip me está ayudando…pronto ese tonto de Dark Gaia no sabrá ¿qué le pego?

Al escuchar su nombre, chip sintió un escalofrió….Por la tremenda impresión, no pego un ojo en toda la noche. Impávido, espero en silencio esperando no ser encontrado.

-¿Crees que Amy sospecha?

-pussssssss….para nada, esta tan ocupada peleándose con cualquier chica que se me acerque, que apenas nota lo nuestro.

-Hm, no quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurrirá, cuando se entere.

-Ni lo pienses, ¿vamos a comer?, me muero de hambre.

El ser purpura se desvaneció, mientras "la parejita" salía de la cueva a buscar el desayuno.

Regresando del Flash back

* * *

Pagando la cuenta del restaurante, Chip medito sobre el asunto…..Sonic era su amigo, debería concentrarse más en ayudarlo a deshacerse de la maldición del Werehog que andar ventilando su vida privada. Saliendo de aquel lugar , juro que se concentraría en ayudar a su gran amigo a vencer a su malvado hermano…..Lo que Sonic decida hacer o decir sobre su vida, era cosa suya.

Enfrente en una heladería, vio en una mesa que daba a la calle a Sonic y Tails contándose cosas graciosas disfrutaban de sus respectivos refrigerios. Aunque a Chip las relaciones entre chico y chico no le gustaban, al verlos…admitió que hacían una linda pareja.


End file.
